La Ambición De Tesla
by Acarixia
Summary: Una noticia difícil de creer llega a oídos de los Mugiwaras. El nuevo enemigo ya ha movido sus primeras fichas, y es hora de actuar. El secreto familiar de Zoro, el secuestro de un Mugiwara, la inesperada ayuda de un antiguo rival. Luffy deberá elaborar bien su próxima estrategia si no quiere morir a manos del adversario más firme y tenaz al que jamás se haya enfrentado. [LuNa]
1. Chapter 1

**-. La ambición de Tesla.-**

 **Summary: Una noticia difícil de creer llega a oídos de los Mugiwaras. El nuevo enemigo ya ha movido sus primeras fichas, y es hora de actuar. El secreto familiar de Zoro, el secuestro de un Mugiwara, la inesperada ayuda de un antiguo rival. Luffy deberá elaborar bien su próxima estrategia si no quiere morir a manos del adversario más firme y tenaz al que jamás se haya enfrentado. [LuNa][ZoRo]**

 **-.-.-.-**

 **-. Prólogo.-**

 **Isla Gyojin**

La derrota de Donquixote Doflamingo se había extendido por toda la isla. El rey Neptune y sus hijos habían festejado su victoria con verdadera alegría. Todos sus habitantes chismeaban sobre ello, sobre el poder de los mugiwaras capaz de derrotar a uno de los piratas más temido de los cuatro mares. Sin duda era una gran noticia.

En la entrada principal de la isla, dónde abundaba el coral, un individuo caminaba dispuesto a entrar en la ciudad. El sujeto estaba completamente cubierto por una túnica celeste con un gran ojo negro a la altura del pecho. Una capucha escondía la parte superior de su rostro, dejando a la vista parte de la nariz y una sonrisa asimétrica.

Dos guardias custodiaban la puerta, para diversión del tipo encapuchado.

–Alto Ahí–Uno de los guardias se interpuso entre la puerta y el de la túnica–Si no le importa, proceda a...– El individuo silenció al guardia con una enorme pinza que ejercía de mano. El guardia restante se alertó al ver a su compañero ser levantado del suelo por aquel extraño.

–Sueltalo, bastardo–El gyojin enfundó su espada para acometer contra el misterioso encapuchado, pero fue noqueado con el cuerpo de su compañero. Cayendo ambos al suelo. El desconocido se acercó, alzó su pinza, y con una extraordinaria fuerza, acabó el combate hundiendo a los dos cuerpos en un enorme hoyo creado por la presión.

–Disculpen por matarlos, Yihahaha

 **-.-.-.-**

 _ **( Un Día Después )**_

 **Nuevo Mundo, Isla Iceburg.**

La baja temperatura de la isla obligó a los mugiwaras abrigarse, a excepción de Chopper. Pues su denso pelaje lo protegía del frío. Al igual que ellos, los habitantes también utilizaban prendas largas y con gruesas mangas. No sólo los habitantes, también algunas estatuas del lugar.

–D-de entre todas las islas, t-tuvimos que acabar e-en esta. ¡Achís!–Usopp estaba congelado, apenas podía dejar de tiritar. No sólo él, también la navegante.

–Tsk... la culpa es de la incompetencia de la bruja–Zoro torció la comisura de los labios, formando una sonrisa ladina. Sonrisa que fue borrada por una patada del cocinero.

–¡Ni se te ocurra volver a decir algo así!. Nami-Swan es la mejor navegante, Marimo come plancton–Zoro se recuperó enseguida del golpe, enfundando dos de sus katanas para comenzar una de las típicas peleas contra el cocinero.

–Ahora verás, Hemorragia nasal–Entre katanazos y patadas, apareció el demoníaco rostro de la navegante. Uno... Dos... Se acabó. «¡Pum... Pum!»

–B-bien C-chicos, Avanzemos–Los cinco restantes observaron, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, al espadachín y al cocinero estampados en el frío suelo con un chichón en la cabeza.

Robín se acercó a su mejor amiga, y le preguntó lo siguiente–¿Hoy será el día?–Nami negó con la cabeza, mirando de reojo al capitán.

–No estoy preparada aún... No sé si él siente lo mismo–La morena asintió–Si al menos tuviera la mitad de coraje que Zoro. Él no dudó en decirte lo que siente. Él es un verdadero hombre. No me explico tu rechazo. Aunque sea un idiota sin remedio, es el mejor chico que vas a conocer–Robín suspiró–Sé que soy pesada con esto, pero al menos dime una razón coherente.

–Te puedo dar más de uno, pero aquí no. Ya habrá tiempo

 **.-.** ** _Mientras tanto..._** **-.**

 **Thousand Sunny**

El esqueleto con afro afinaba su violín junto a un pensativo Trafalgar Law. Y es que el cirujano estaba a un par de islas de reencontrarse con sus nakamas. Tras dejar atrás Dressrosa tuvo un mal presentimiento. No podía dejar de pensar que a sus nakamas les había ocurrido algo, y aunque aparentaba estar tranquilo, interiormente estaba muy preocupado.

–¿Inquieto, Tora-San?–Brook aprendió analizar el alma de las personas gracias a su entrenamiento durante los dos años que estuvo lejos de sus nakamas. Podía sentir lo turbada que estaba la del ex-Shichibukai.

–Puede.

 **-.-.-.-**

Los mugiwaras se dispersaron por la ciudad en busca de algo entretenido que hacer. Sanji fue el único que se preocupó por reabastecer la despensa del Sunny. Franky y Zoro fueron a un bar para gastar el poco dinero obsequiado por la navegante. Esta por su parte necesitaba un poco de descanso, y quiso disfrutar de unas horas de relajación en un pequeño spa. Robín necesitaba libros nuevos y fue en busca de una librería. Para compensar el frío que hacia, usopp optó por una sauna de baños calientes. Y Luffy había convencido a Chopper para comer en un puesto de comida.

–Menudo desastre, jamás pensé que algo así pudiera suceder–Luffy no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de unos jóvenes.

–Sin duda alguna es algo irreal. Pero cómo puedes ver, la isla gyojin ha sido arrasada completamente–Los ojos de luffy se abrieron cómo platos al escuchar aquello. Con rapidez le arrebató al muchacho el periódico a pesar de las quejas de este.

Pudo leer limpia y claramente el titular de la publicación. «Hecatombe en la Isla Gyojin. Origen desconocido.». La mente de Luffy comenzó a procesar aquella información. Recordó todo lo vivido en aquella isla, las grandes amistades con el Rey Neptune y sus hijos, la inocente de Keimi, el gracioso de Pappug, las lágrimas de Shirahoshi al estar encerrada de por vida en aquella torre, Su promesa de liberar a su gente de la usurpadora Big Mom.

–Keimi... Pappug... Rey Foca... Shirahoshi... Fukaboshi...–Pesadas lágrimas cayeron encima del periódico–¿Quien ha podido hacer algo así?–Luffy arrugó el noticiero con rabia. Limpiando sus lágrimas con el antebrazo.

–L-luffy–El pequeño reno se acercó a Luffy sin saber que ocurría.–¿Q-que ocurre?

–La isla Gyojin...–Luffy apretó ambos puños con fuerza.–... Ha sido arrasada.

 **To Be Continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**-.-.-.-**

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **Thousand Sunny**

–¡Cómo¡.. P-pero qué ha podido hacer algo así–Nami, incrédula, leía el periódico que Luffy le había entregado. El capitán había reunido a todos en el barco para mostrarles la noticia. Ni que decir tuvo que la mayoría se había sorprendido al escucharle. Usopp temblaba ligeramente al sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda de arriba abajo. Cómo era posible que toda una nación entera haya sido destruida, era algo difícil de creer.

–Lo más lógico es pensar que un gran terremoto haya causado este desastre. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que también fue destruido el palacio real, siendo este alzado por la densidad del agua, también existe la posibilidad de un certero ataque por parte de un poderoso animal marino–Dijo Robín dubitativa.

–No lo creo–Intervino Sanji–Allí los monstruos marinos ejercen cómo guardianes de la isla, dudo mucho que uno haya hecho tal cosa.–Luffy se levanto ante la atenta mirada de todos.

–Sea lo que sea partiremos hacía allí de inmediato. Tengo que saber si keimi y los demás siguen con vida.–Habló el capitán con aquella faceta prudente que mostraba en momentos de seriedad.

–Mugiwara-ya mi tripulación está a un par de islas de aquí. No puedo retrasarme más.–Dijo Law sentado en un rincón de la estancia, alejado del grupo.

–Maldición...–Maldijo el de sombrero de paja. Ir a por la tripulación de Torao los retrasaría unos días más.

–Además Luffy, para volver a la isla gyojin necesitamos un recubrimiento. Lo que nos llevaría a volver a un Archipiélago Sabaody infectado de marines.–Explicó la navegante, suspirando resignadamente por los obstáculos que le impedían regresar a la isla gyojin.

–Eso no es todo.–Zoro entró en la conversación. –Para poder acceder a Sabaody antes debemos regresar a Grand Line, para ello nuestra única manera de entrar sería atravesar la Red Line.–En esos momentos Luffy tenía la necesidad de romper cosas. Apretó sus dientes cómo si quisiera hacer sangrar sus encías. Quería saber si sus amigos seguían con vida, necesitaba saberlo. No podía seguir adelante sabiendo que sus amigos podían estar muertos. ¡No! No estaban muertos. Estaban vivos, y por eso quería ir allí. Para ayudarles en todo lo que pudiera. Sus amigos no eran débiles, por eso seguían con vida. Pero claro, no podía pensar con claridad. Tanto Zoro cómo Nami tenían razón. Ir a la isla Gyojin sería cosa imposible sin un recumbrimiento.

–Yo podría construir una ¡Suuuper! Máquina que pueda recubrir el barco.–Luffy miró a Franky con verdadera ilusión. Un halo de esperanza comenzó a crecer.

–¿En serio?.

–Yosh–Franky alzó el dedo pulgar. Luffy se abalanzó sobre el carpintero.

–¡Sugoi! eres el mejor, Franky

–Gracias, Aniki. Pero necesito mínimo dos días para construirla.–Luffy asintió aún agarrado al ciborg. Esperaría lo que fuese, lo importante es que podría ayudar a sus amigos. Sin duda le debía una muy grande a su nakama.

–En ese lapso de tiempo iremos a recoger a la tripulación de Law –Añadió Chopper.

–¿Y que sucede con nuestro plan de derrocar a kaido?

–Eso puede esperar. No puedo ignorar a un amigo caído, yo siempre estaré ahí para tenderle mi mano–Law negó resignado, era de esperarse que dijera algo cómo eso. Así es Luffy, un chico capaz de traspasar su límite a la hora de proteger a sus amigos. Su coraje y su destreza fue el pilar que lo convencío de hacer una alianza con él.

–Sanji-kun, ¿Tenemos lo necesario para partir Ahora mismo?–El rubio asintió–¿Franky?–el ciborg alzó el pulgar.–Pues venga gandules.–La navegante comenzó a dar órdenes a cada miembro de la tripulación.

 **-.-.-.-**

 **Isla Gaviota.**

Un chico de unos doce años cargaba a su espalda con un saco. Su contenido era desconocido, pero el sonido que producía era inconfundible. Se trataba de un saco repleto de monedas.

El pre-adolescente era pelirrojo, de estatura media. Su vestimenta consistía en una túnica celeste con una piruleta negra a la altura del pecho. La bolsa era bastante pesada, y el chico de vez en cuando paraba a descansar.

A lo lejos divisó un enorme navío, tanto o más grande que un acorazado de la marine. En sentido contrario a él, caminaba un chico pálido de cabellos largos blancos que cubría parte de su rostro. Vestía con la misma túnica celeste, pero en vez de una piruleta su emblema era una pistola negra.

–Ya no queda más oro, Nee~Shames–El niño soltó el saco para descansar un poco. Sin duda la fuerza no era su mayor virtud. Sin mediar palabra, el pálido agarró el saco, librando al pequeño de cargar con la bolsa.–Gracias Nee~Shames. Aunque seas poco expresivo eres muy bueno Nee~Shames. A que sí Nee~Shames. Oye contestame Nee~Shames. ¿Mataste a los tripulantes del submarino al que hemos saqueado todo este oro?. Eh Nee~Shames... ¿Los mataste?

–No–La voz del chico sonó inexpresiva, cómo si de sentimientos careciera.

–¿Por qué, Nee~Shames? El oso es muy maleducado–Se quejó el pelirrojo. El Pálido ignoró al niño. A veces se preguntaba mentalmente por qué Tesla lo emparejó con este niño bocazas. No aguantaba a los adultos y mucho menos a los mocosos impertinentes.

En lo más profundo del navío, dónde la oscuridad reinaba cada palmo del lugar, encerrados en una celda se encontraban atados la tripulación restante de los Piratas Hearts. Cada uno mostraba heridas bastante leves, especialmente una herida de bala en el brazo de Bepo. El Mink perdía sangre, y el dolor incrementaba por segundo.

–Maldición... Nos barrió cómo si fueramos inútiles.–Penguin se sentía humillado. No sólo había sido derrotado por el pálido ese, también había tenido que suplicar por la vida de sus nakamas cómo si fuera una cucaracha. Ahora necesitaba a su capitán más que nunca.

–Ese desgraciado es un prodigio con las armas de fuego.–Dijo Bepo escupiendo sus palabras.–Pero hay que estar tranquilos, Law nos salvará de esto. A él no lo derrotará un maldito pistolero.

–Tienes razón –Añadió el grandullón.

 **-.-.-.-**

 **Thousand Sunny**

La noche había llegado hace horas, sustituyendo los iluminadores rayos de sol por los sombríos destellos de la luna. Bajo la bandera del sombrero de paja se encontraba el espadachín haciendo guardia. La noticia del derrocamiento de la isla gyojin no le había afectado tanto cómo a Luffy, pero en cierto modo sentía pena por Keimi y los demás. Después de todo es el lugar dónde se le declaró a Robin. No tuvo reparos en contarle lo que sentía, él era así, sincero y directo. En cierto modo se sentía apenado por el falso rechazo de Robin, ella quería mantener todo en secreto, y hasta el momento todo bien. Pero no veía inconveniente alguno en contarles a sus nakamas. No comprendía la objeción de la morena.

Gracias a su Kenbunshoku Haki pudo notar la presencia de la morena subir por la escalera. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar lo absurdo que era sentir mariposas en el estómago. Simplemente era molesto sentir ese cosquilleo incesante al tener cerca a su, ahora, pareja.

La trampilla se abrió, dejando ver la belleza despampanante de la morena. La chica había esperado que Nami se durmiera para poder visitar a su querido espadachín. Era el momento perfecto para pasar un rato junto al chico que rompía todos sus esquemas. Simplemente era el hombre perfecto, no podía buscar un sólo defecto en él. Atractivo, sincero, leal, serio... Simplemente eso es lo que ella busca en un hombre. Le hubiera gustado tener su misma edad, pero las cosas no eran cómo siempre esperas.

–Muy Buenas, Zoro–El espadachín emitió un pequeño gruñido en modo de respuesta. Varonil, eso también pertencia a la rama característica de Zoro.–¿Estás triste por la isla gyojin?–Robin se sentó a su lado, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

–No, la isla es lo de menos. Sólo estoy preocupado por su gente.

–Entiendo–Robin observó la expresión neutral de Zoro. Respiró el olor de acero que tanto le gustaba de él. Era increíble. Aprovechó esos momentos para besarle la mejilla.

Zoro sintió los labios de Robin posarse en su mejilla, tan cálidos y suaves. La observó de reojo y pudo visualizar cierta sonrisa traviesa.

–No es el momento, Robin–La morena suspiró, un poco avergonzada.

–Tienes razón, Lo siento

–No te disculpes–Dijo Zoro posando sus labios en los de Robin. Era extraordinario besar a esta mujer. Cuando acabó el beso, Robin volvió apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Zoro.–Deberías irte a descansar.

–Estoy bien aquí, Zoro.

 **To be Continue...**


	3. Chapter 3

**-.-.-.-**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Thousand Sunny**.

Los intensos rayos de sol golpearon la cara de Nami, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. Lentamente la navegante fue abriendo los ojos, hasta tenerlos completamente abiertos. Bostezó con desgana, y se levantó para desentumecer sus extremidades.

Pudo observar con claridad la cama vacía de Robin, sin duda la chica se despertaba muy temprano. Tras cambiar su pijama por una ropa más casual, salió de su habitación para recibir de lleno la brisa matutina. Era muy agradable.

–Super Buenos Días, pequeña–La mencionada visualizó a Franky construyendo el artefacto para recubrir el barco.

–Buenos días, Franky. Madrugaste muy pronto, Sólo son las ocho de la mañana

–Lo sé, pequeña. Pero es la única manera de cumplir mi palabra de acabarlo en dos días.–Nami asintió, valorando el esfuerzo de su nakama. Aunque fuera un total idiota, Franky siempre se ha preocupado por ayudarlos en todo lo que ha podido.

–Yohohoho, Buenos días, Nami-San–Justo a su izquierda, Nami observó a un Brook sentado en el banco que envolvía el mástil, consumiendo una taza de té.

–Buenos días, Brook. Tú también madrugaste.

–Yohoho, en realidad acabo de llegar. Yohoho–Una gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de la navegante.

–Idiota...–La navegante comenzó a mirar, desde su posición, el resto de la cubierta del barco. No había rastro alguno de su amiga–Por cierto, ¿Saben dónde está Robin?

–Mmm... Ni idea, pequeña. No la he vuelto a ver desde anoche.–Respondió el ciborg.

–¿Y tú, Brook?–El esqueleto negó con la cabeza.–Ya veo...Seguramente estará en la biblioteca.–Le restó importancia–De momento estaré ocupada con el mapa de la Isla iceburg, si ocurre algo relacionado con el clima avísenme de inmediato.

–Yosh.

–Claro, Nami-San. ¿Por cierto?¿Sería tan amable de enseñarme sus panties?–La mirada asesina de Nami contestó por ella.–Yoho... hoho... ho... Lo siento, Nami-San

–Cómo estaré ocupada con el mapa, informad ustedes a los demás de la llegada a una nueva isla en unas horas. Su nombre es Isla yunque, y está muy cerca de dónde se encuentran los nakamas de Law–Dicho esto, la chica regresó a su camarote a terminar con su tarea.

 **-.-.-.-**

Robin despertó aún apoyada en el hombro de Zoro, Ante la mirada de este.

–Te quedaste, Dormida–Le informó el Peli-verde medio bostezando. Robin miró a su alrededor, aún seguía en el observatorio.–Deberias marcharte ya, yo dormiré un rato.–Sin duda necesitaba dormir después de aguantar toda la noche despierto con la cabeza de Robin en su hombro.

–Siento haberme quedado dormida–Se disculpó la morena, levantándose del suelo.

–No te disculpes–Zoro cerró los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño. Notó los dulces labios de Robin posarse en los suyos.

–Tienes razón. hasta luego, Zoro–Robin cruzó las manos, creó un clon en su habitación, pero lo deshizo rápidamente al ver que Nami se encontraba allí. De nuevo creó otro en la biblioteca, comprobó que no había nadie y cambió su cuerpo real por el de la copia.

La Robin falsa desapareció, dejando al espadachín dormir tranquilo.

 **-.-.-.-**

 **Isla Yunque**.

Aquel lugar sin duda era un paraíso para los piratas. Cero marines y mucho comercio. En su única ciudad, en medio de una plaza, se estaba llevando a cabo una subasta de esclavos. Entre los interesados en la venta, un hombre con un enorme abrigo negro, cuyo rostro era dividido por una enorme cicatriz le susurraba al oido a otro hombre con la cabeza rapada y cuerpo fornido.

–El plan ya ha comenzado, sólo hay que esperar el momento.

–De acuerdo, Cocodrile.

–No seas torpe, Daz. Usa mi nombre en clave para situaciones cómo esta.–Explicó el ex-Shichibukai. Los dos piratas observaban disimuladamente cómo un individuo de túnica celeste, rodeado de muchos esbirros, hablaba con el dueño de aquella subasta.–Atento, una vez se despida del dueño, nuestros muchachos le tenderán una emboscada. Si resulta un debilucho no tendremos que participar en la pelea, pero no hay que confiarse...

–Pero, ¿Porque hacemos esto?. ¿Es por lo que dijo ese chico de un tal Tesla?

–Es una larga historia–Los dos hombres visualizaron cómo el tipo de la túnica se despedía del viejo a cargo de la subasta.–Que comience el juego.

El muchacho que poseía la túnica celeste arrastraba una docena de esbirros tras de sí. El Joven portaba un rostro colmado de trivales y marcas religiosa de color negra a juego con el color de su pelo. A la altura de su pecho se podía apreciar el emblema estampado de una pirámide negra con un círculo rojo en su centro. En su mano izquierda sujetaba un enorme rosario platinado.

El grupo comandado por el chico abandonó la ciudad dispuesto a ir al enorme navío atracado en una costa de la isla. El camino estaba rodeado de árboles, y por lo que se podía oír, también había aves sobrevolando la zona. El del rosario dejó de caminar a medio trayecto, cerró los ojos durante un instante y pronunció con claridad:

–Salid de vuestro escondite, sucias ratas.–Los esbirros miraron hacía todos lados, sin hayar nada.

–Señor, creo que no hay nadi...

–¡Silencio!. Alguien de un nivel tan patético cómo el tuyo no puede captar al enemigo si este está escondido. Pero alguien como yo, bendecido con un kenbunshoku haki tan sensible puede ver incluso a una hormiga en lo más profundo de su hormiguero.–Explicó con severidad. El esbirro se disculpó colocándose en posición de ataque.

–Maldición–Masculló uno de los piratas que estaba escondido en lo más alto de la copa de un árbol. «Cocodrile no nos dijo que este sujeto poseía haki, tendremos que improvisar». El pirata, confiado, saltó de la copa, aterrizando a unos metros de distancia frente al de túnica celeste.

–Admiro tu imprudencia, pirata kamikaze.

–Ja, Ahora verás...–El pirata silbó con fuerza, y de entre arbustos, árboles y rocas aparecieron una treintena de hombres armados con espadas y pistolas.–Quién es el kamikaze ahora.

El de la túnica celeste cerró los ojos y alzó su mano izquierda con el rosario a la altura de su rostro.

–Huma, Tu voz lidera a los ejercitos en tu nombre, los caballeros infernales volveran a reinar, el fuego y el odio consumiran el paraiso, Comienza la batalla contra la escoria pirata, Comienza la victoria, la guerra final se acerca.–Los piratas miraban, desconfiado y en posición de ataque, al joven religioso.–Niebla omnipotente, suspiro infernal, cánticos blasfemos y trompetas muertas.–El joven bajó la mano, y de una simple mirada, todos cayeron al suelo inconscientes. Los esbirros retrocedieron ante el fuerte aura que había rodeado al chico.

–Haoshoku Haki–El de la túnica celeste giró medio rostro para observar tras él y sus esbirros, a él Ex-Shichibukai y su segundo al mando, este último impresionado por el acto del joven.–Daz, cierra la boca o te entrarán moscas.

–Tú rostro se me hace conocido, Patético humano.

–Hablas cómo si tú no fueras uno.

–Yo soy un siervo de Huma, sucio despojo–Cocodrile sonrió de medio lado.

–Llamas sucio despojo al patético humano que acabará contigo y con tu dios.–El joven apartó a sus esbirros y avanzó unos pasos al frente.

–Jamás permitiré tal injuria, ahora... ¡Muere!

 **-.-.-.-**

 _ **(Una hora después)**_

 **Thousand Sunny.**

Tras el desayuno Luffy estuvo pendiente del trabajo de Franky durante el resto de la mañana. Ya le habían informado sobre la llegada a una nueva isla, no quería parar allí, pero ayer con la noticia arrasó con casi toda la despensa. Ahora necesitaban más víveres, y Sanji le había advertido que sí seguía así retrasariamos la llegada a la isla gyojin. Con un gran esfuerzo, y voluntad había decidido comer lo menos posible para ayudar a sus amigos.

–Hoy Luffy casi no ha comido, Usopp–El renito estaba preocupado por su capitán, pocas veces mostraba esa endereza y seriedad.

–No te preocupres por eso, Chopper. Tienes que pensar en el terrible monstruo que nos comerá una vez llegemos a la isla gyojin, Lo del capitán es temporal.–Dijo Usopp temblando mientras sujetaba la caña de pescar.

–¿¡M-monstruo!?

–Si, mi pequeño e indefenso amigo Chopper. Una vez llegemos a la isla gyojin, el enorme y voraz monstruo que la destruyó nos comerá de un simple mordisco.–Chopper retrocedió unos pasos con miedo.

–¡Yo no quiero morir!–Chopper comenzó a correr en círculos con lágrimas en los ojos.–¡Soy muy joven, para morir!

–T-tranquilo amigo, el d-dios Usopp lo derrotará.–Habló Usopp titubeante.

–¡En serio!–Chopper lo miró con pequeñas estrellitas en sus ojos.

–C-claro, no te preocupes.

–¡Monstruo marino!–Usopp del susto perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas a la cubierta. Zoro se carcajeó con una sonrisa ladina.

–¿¡Por qué hiciste eso, Zoro!?–El espadachín pasó de largo, ignorando las quejas de su amigo narigudo. Llegó a la cocina, dónde el rubio limpiaba los platos del desayuno.

–¿Que haces aquí, Marimo?–Preguntó de espaldas, sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

–Sólo he venido por un poco de sake, hemorragia nasal–Informó el peli-verde, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

–¿Que piensas sobre lo que le ha sucedido a la isla gyojin?–Preguntó de nuevo. Zoro cogió una botella de sake de la nevera, y la observó mientras pensaba que contestar.

–¿También crees que fue obra de alguien?

–Si, es la única manera desde mi punto de vista.

–Ya veo, Después de todo estamos de acuerdo en algo.–Sanji suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **To Be Continue..**.

 **Luffy Ketchum:** ** _Me da mucho gusto que leas mi historia y que te guste, gracias por comentar. Un fuerte abrazo._**

 **Kaoru Likes One Piece:** ** _muchas gracias por tu opinión, de verdad que me anima mucho cada vez que leo tu comentario, y a mi también me da pena que los mugis tengan que volver atrás, pero a veces hay que retroceder para salvar a un amigo, y conociendo a Luffy no dudaría en hacerlo. Un fuerte abrazo y gracias por comentar._**


End file.
